Hope,Life,despair and betrayal
by darkpearl2002
Summary: A story of Amelia Flora Maclean the young assassin who is the child of an assassin farther who is named Thomas Maclean and of a mother named Mary Maclean who died tragically but was found by an assassin who took her into her new life. her new life by training to become an assassin and gains a new set of friends and family over the years. yet is betrayed by many on the way.
1. Chapter 1

I would thank you for reading this, this is my first fanfiction and I hope you will enjoy my assassins creed cross, Macbeth.

I would love to hear what you say but don't put anything hurtful to me or those around.

Disclaimer I don't own Assassins Creed, Ubisoft does nor do I own Macbeth Shakespeare do sadly but...Hope you all enjoy!!!

**_Chapter one_**

The new beginnings for Amelia...

Amelia's P.O.V:

All I remember is fear, I was only 9 when I lost my mother to disease and soon after I lost her, I lost my father to deadly war wounds. I was fearful of what might become of me I thought I might die out on the roads of Tobermory because of the extreme cold in winter and the minimal food that I had to try and provide myself with. Well, welcome to Scotland its really a beautiful place, sadly I'm one of the few children that have to suffer because we have no family. Many of the residents of Tobermory would look down at me sympathy while a handful of them would look at me like there was some dirt on their shoes.

Well that all changed when a man weirdly dressed caught my eye he was wearing an off-white hood that was pulled up this reminded me of my father, I even thought it was him but sadly...it was not, I missed him so much, he was my hero. I was not like other girls my age I was different and my mother used to say I am very special. I could see random colours like red, blue white and gold this happens when I was concentrating or I was in a state of anger, When my father heard about this he said to me I had eagle vision. But I didn't give up when he walked closer to me then he came to a stop he looked at me in surprise like he has seen me before. It unnerved me but I tried my hardest to be brave like my father and mother before they died.

unknown man: 'What are you doing out here lassy are you meant to be at home in the warmth with your family?'

When this unknown man said this I looked down sadly and my eyes started to water once again I looked at this unknown man.

Me: 'I don't have any family mummy died of illness and daddy died of fatal war wounds against the scary cross knights.'

When I said that my father fought against the scary cross knights he looked at me in shock and sadness he then asked me a question...

Unknown man: 'What was your father's name?'

Me:' Thomas MacLean.' Then this unknown man then asked me another question...

Unknown man:' Lassy what's your name?'

Me:'Mine? Mines Amelia Flora MacLean'

Unknown Man: 'Mines Matthew Kennedy, I'm going to help you Amelia common lassy'

The next thing I knew was that I was being taken to a place for a new life, I didn't know it then but I made friends, family and enemies in this new life.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter Tw_****_o_**

Macbeth's friendship, betrayal and death

Macbeth's P.O.V:

The fear of being killed when I was young had disappeared after betraying the assassins and their order and losing many of my friends and family especially my dear Amelia..., I do regret what I did to those whom I did love but the Templar cause seemed to have more of what I wanted, but I now stood there with power-hungry eyes which were caused by the evil supernatural,I should have listened to my friend Banquo but I didnt...and the words from my lovely wife caused me to do this awful deed as she manipulated me then she pushed me forward to do the murder. I was an idiot I didn't see this until now...now my demise is here in front of me was Amelia, she was more beautiful than I can even remember. However, those eyes have always stood out to me she always has been like an open book of emotions to me.

That day... I remember when I first met her...

it was a normal day in the assassins fort as many of us were taught the way to be an assassin, While we would do training I would always think of cool stuff to do in the city and the towns around me but before all that, I had to prepare for it. I remember I was walking through the torch-lit halls to get to my destination which was to get to the open grasslands for fun when I remember suddenly our leader and Matthew walking out of the room, I thought it was nothing until I saw a flash of red follow behind the two of them again. I turned around and found a young girl, she looked beautiful. Her eyes were emerald green like the grasslands of the Scottish isles and her bundle of hair was like a wildfire, however, her face was in contrast to her hair as her face was white as a porcelain doll. she slowly looked at me with nervous eyes she slowly approached me as our leader and Matthew stopped walking.

Matthew then turned to my direction in surprise but easily regained posture only a few seconds later as he then talked to me.

Matthew Kennedy: 'Would you do me a job Macbeth and show this lassy around here please as she will be permanently staying here at the assassins fort.'

I suddenly had a confident smile on my face while responding

Me: Sure!

I remember the look on Matt's face as he looked at me then at the leader then back at me, he gave a happy smile at the two of us.

Matthew Kennedy: I would like to talk to you Macbeth about something after you have taken amelia for a tour of the assassins fort ok?

I agreed and I went and gave a tour of the assassins fort for Amelia. the nervous demeanour which she had met me with soon disappeared as she walked around with me on the tour, she spoke quite a bit on many subjects such as the lessons and the beautiful sights of the fort, especially the open grasslands (that I was intending to go to) she was like an angel to me she always loved wildlife.

Me: 'So what's your name then?' (asking her with a sense of curiosity)

unknown: 'Oh Mine? I'm Amelia Flora Maclean'

Amelia: 'And your name?'

Me: 'Mines Macbeth'

Amelia gave me the prettiest smile and giggle every time I said something funny, she was a gift from heaven...

But I do remember later on that day after hours of being with Amelia, I offered to walk her to her dorm which she happily agreed to; when we arrived at the dorms she was welcomed by the other girls who were in the fort as well. after doing that I went to see Matthew, he then explains that she's the daughter of the assassin Scott MacLean, and his tragic death. Matthew also explained how her mother died of illness and then how she had to live on the streets. when I heard this I knew I had to help.

back to Present time...

But now thinking about how Amelia would have reacted when I betrayed the assassins and murdered the king, she would have shown this with such heartbreak as her best friend betrayed her and her trust. this news spreads like wildfire, however, the temptation was given to me by so little people; while the act upon it has caused so much pain and suffering from everyone including myself. but my betrayal to the assassins and killing in cold blood will be my fatal flaw this is shown with how Amelia is now in front of me with tears leaking down her rosy red cheeks yet them emerald green eyes also show the end of the chapter of my life but I will welcome it like a friend even know I did fear it one lifetime ago...


End file.
